Daddy
by Moon Prynces
Summary: The subtle difference between your "father" and "daddy", according to Sasuke. SakuraSasuke


5-1-10

12:08am

Summary–The subtle difference between your "father" and "daddy", according to Sasuke. SakuraSasuke

**Disclaimer–I do not own Naruto, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Daddy**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The pink haired woman tiredly opened the front door and walked into the apartment. She dropped her keys on the table by the door and her bag onto the floor before moving to discard the jacket she wore.

"Sasuke?" she tried to call out, but her voice didn't rise much above the norm. "Well, if no one's home..."

It _was_ a Friday afternoon after all. No work for two days, and Sakura figured she could spend the whole weekend lounging around in her pj's and eating junk food because she hadn't made plans with anyone.

Ino was busy planning her wedding, Hinata was just getting into the intimate phases of her relationship with Naruto and Tenten was out of town.

Sakura sighed in relief at the thought and immediately went to the bedroom, leaving her bag on the floor and throwing the jacket haphazardly onto a sofa (which she missed).

She found the correct door, pushed it open and promptly threw herself onto the bed.

"Mmm," she murmured while burrowing deeper into the sheets strewn about. Obviously Sasuke hadn't remembered to make the bed before he left that morning. And she had never loved him more for it.

She got fussy with the uncomfortable feeling of her work clothes and started pulling off the pencil skirt and button up white collared shirt, throwing them onto the floor next to the bed. Her nicely priced shoes hit the floor and she was snuggled under the rays of sunlight coming through the window.

_I knew it was a good idea to get this apartment. It faces the west! No early morning sunlight_, she thought happily. Though after a few minutes it was hard to sleep with all that brightness.

Sakura jumped out of bed with a frown. "Idiot can't remember to fix the bed but he still manages to open the curtains," she snarled under her breath, blaming him entirely on her inability to fall into sleep.

She yanked the curtains closed and dove right back into bed. She was so out of tune with her surroundings that she didn't hear the creak of floorboards as someone entered the room.

Someone slid slowly onto the bed – but she was dozing slightly – and crept closer. Hands bigger than her own were placed on either side of her head and stared at her unintentionally seductive pose on the bed.

Soft lips were placed on her shoulder and kisses trailed up to her neck.

"Mmm. Sasuke?" she asked, refusing to open her eyes in case she was dreaming.

"Hmm," he responded back the same, though mostly because his lips were preoccupied.

Her eyes popped open to see a head of black hair, and his lips moved from her neck down to her chest.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Naruto finished the report quick because he wanted to get home to Hinata," Sasuke mumbled with a shrug. "Why were you lying in bed in nothing but your lingerie? Trying to seduce me, huh?" he questioned, pulling back and looking at her with a raised brow.

She blushed. "In your dreams. I was just about to take a nap."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Alright, if that's what you wanted." He moved, about to get out of the bed.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Doesn't mean I can't change my mind." She smiled flirtatiously, though it wasn't even necessary.

Sasuke grinned as well and moved back to giving her his attention. "Oh yeah, your father called. Said for you to call him back," he muttered through his ministrations.

"My father?" she blinked in question. "Father?" she whispered to herself.

He just nodded without looking at her. His right hand moved from a light touch on her shoulder to her torso and slid down to the top of her panties.

"Why did you say 'father'? It sounds...so odd," she mumbled, unconsciously concentrating on his touch.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and pulled back. He smirked, staring into her eyes. "Because," he said in a low voice. "He's your father, and I'm your daddy."

Sakura's mouth fell open before he had her moaning.

**xoxo**

The pink haired woman smiled to herself as she thought about last night. She was hurriedly grabbing the ingredients for a simple soup to make for dinner. Sasuke was supposed to be getting dessert and no doubt he'd probably get kinky with it.

Although she didn't want to leave her house all weekend it had to be done when she had woken up on a lovely Saturday morning to find the cabinets and fridge almost empty.

She slipped her key into the lock and opened the front door.

"Oh Daddy! I'm home!" she called out cheerfully, the hint of a joke in her voice only noticeable to herself.

She looked up to see two people on the sofa. One of them got up as she closed the door and he walked closer.

"Dad?" Sakura questioned with wide eyes. She looked past him at Sasuke who was sitting rather sullenly. She moved in to give her father a big hug.

"How'd you know I would be here? You never got back to me yesterday," he said, pulling away and eyeing Sasuke.

"Uh..." The woman stared back at her boyfriend as he smirked at her, unbeknownst to her 'father'.

**xo end xo**

[EDIT: 2-03-13, moved this part down here]

The inspiration came from a conversation I had months ago but I was only reminded of it recently because of Usher's song "Hey Daddy". Here is the conversation with the other party referred to by his nickname, "M&M".

[me] wa ya mean "the accord"?

[M&M] the one your father bought a few months back

[M&M] i think

[me] my father?

[M&M] i think

[me] fa-therrr

[me] it sounds so formal to say father

[me] i dunno

[M&M] lol

[M&M] well hes your father

[M&M] and im your daddy

[M&M] lol

**As I** explained to my thirteen year old cousin as we were driving and Usher's song was playing, "Yeah it's an okay song, even though I find the concept of calling someone who isn't your daddy, Daddy stupid."

I understand perfectly well what the meaning behind it is and I detest it but still it does make for some good humor, and I suppose kinky sex if you're into it.

Hopefully you laughed, or at least smiled, at the end there. =)

12:48am


End file.
